Radiation/Issue 21
This is Issue 21 of Radiation. Issue 21 Molly was worried about Neil. True, they only kissed once and didn’t do anything else. But she liked Neil, and she was worried about him. So she went to the cells, located behind the police office. She knew she probably wouldn’t be allowed to go down there, but she wanted to try. Sam was sitting in the office, reading a book called ‘State of Fear’. He looked very in to it, and didn’t even hear Molly entering the office. Jed was in there too, but he seemed to be about to leave. “Hey.” Molly said softly. “Sam?” Sam raised a finger, gesturing her to wait a few seconds. He then finished the page and looked up with a smile. “Molly. What can I do for you?” “I just really want to see Neil.” Molly said, approaching Sam. “I’m worried about him.” “I understand.” Sam said. “But it’s too dangerous to be near him.” “I know, but wasn’t it just because he was mad at Steve he triggered the ability? I mean, if he’s not angry at me, he wouldn’t...” “Sorry, Molly.” Sam said. “I can’t let you see him.” Molly nodded silently. Then gave Sam a smile and left the room. Jed followed right behind her. “Hey.” Jed said. Molly looked. In the time Jed had been in Tonopah, he hadn’t said a word to Molly. “Yes?” Molly asked, not sure how to approach the stranger. “I don’t agree about locking the doctor up. I think it was a bad idea.” Jed explained. Molly smiled and nodded. “It made sense.” “No, it didn’t.” Jed just said. “But don’t worry. I’ll check on him once in a while.” “Thank you.” Molly said softly. Jed nodded, and then went outside. In the hospital, Dale was coughing uncontroleable. All Gene, Gon and Gali could do, was to watch as Dale took his last breath. “Fuck!” Gon yelled, checking Dale’s pulse as the coughing stopped. “What... fuck!” He got up and punched Gali in the stomach. “Hey.” Gene interrupted and pushed Gon away from Gali. “What are you doing?” “You’re doing it, aren’t you?!” Gon yelled in Gali’s face. Gon and Dale had known each other almost as long as Gene and Gon had. They were good friends. Being a man that never cries, Gon just began yelling instead. Grief wasn’t his thing. “What do you mean?” Gali stuttered. “Doing what?” “Killing them?” Gon continued to yell. “Are you gonna kill us too?” “What? No. I don’t know what you...” Gali said, looking from Gon to Gene. Gon punched Gali in the face this time. Gene pushed Gon away once more, then got in between the two men. “We don’t know if it’s him that does it.” Gene argued. “It’s not.” Gali said, covering his now bleeding nose with the palm of his hand. “You were here when Math died?” Gon said, calming down a little, still with raised voice. “Yes, but...” “And you were here when Dale died. There is no fucking doubt. It’s you that does it!” Gon said. “I... why don’t we just ask Janine?” Gali suggested, looking at Gene. “Because you’d fucking kill her, like you killed Math and Dale, and like you’re gonna kill us!” Gon said, yelling again. Gene was now looking out the window, trying to see if anyone was passing by. Nobody was, as the hospital was located outside the fence. “We’re not leaving this building.” Gene muttered. “Not before we know what’s causing this.” “Well, I know how to stop it.” Gon said, taking up his pistol and cocking it. “No, don’t do this!” Gali cried out, but Gon didn’t care. He shot Gali in the stomach and left him to bleed out. “Gon!” Gene shouted. “What are you doing?” “Stopping this fucker from killing anyone else.” Gon said and shot Gali in the head. He then aimed the pistol at the dead Dale and shot him in the head too. Gene closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt fine. He wasn’t sick. He was gonna be all right. Navigation Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues